Butternub
Randy the Butternub was the most important person doing the Third War of the Cabbages, and was the subject of an ancient prophecy inscribed upon the Sword of Nex which goes as follows: "When the quaggan ascends, then shall the true butternub come forth". He was the only one who was able to wield the Sword of Nex to its true power, using it to destory Poobadoo once and for all. Despite his great importance, not much is known about Randy other than his crucial role in the defeat of Poobadoo. Joining the Fellowship Randy the Butternub is a mysterious character, and nothing is known about his life prior to joining the Fellowship. He first met Poobaloo and Jeubadiah while they were attempting to discover one of the cabbage shards in a jeubian fortress. Randy, in the form of a jeub at the time, happened to come across them while they were looking for a way into the fortress, and was able to help them find the shard. He then asked them if he could join them on their quest, and they agreed. First Death Later, after the Fellowship had successfully found all of the Cabbage Shards needed to unite the three cabbages, they were attacked by the Shatterer, an assassin sent by Poobadoo to destroy them. The heroes defeated the Shatterer, but Butternub was killed in the battle. However, Butternub was sent back by The Eternal Alchemy. He took on a new form, and became both stronger and wiser. While the heroes did not know the purpose of his coming back at the time, they were overjoyed and continued on their quest. Eventually, they united the cabbage shards and returned to the Quaggan Council, who told them of the final cabbage and that they must find it in Orrdor Second Death During the Invasion of Orrdor, Butternub played a relatively small part, helping the heroes on their missions but not doing much more. During the final Battle for Arah, he was on board the Glory of Moogooloo fighting Zhaitan when the dragon slammed into the ship. Butternub was thrown overboard, and Poobaloo and Jeubadiah believed that he was dead. However, unknown to them, Flipdroop had appeared to Butternub and rescued him before he hit the ground, telling him that he must live on if he were to fulfill the Prophecy. Fulfilling the Prophecy Butternub remained in Flipdroop's Realm for a long time, waiting for his moment to return and do battle with Poobadoo. Finally, Flipdroop told him that his friends were now fighting Poobadoo and that he must return. He sent Pegleg down with him since she had also been taken to Flipdroop's Realm. Together, Pegleg and Butternub arrived at the Battle of Mount Kessex, surprising everyone, since they had thought them both dead. While Pegleg was distracting Poobadoo, Randy got the Sword of Nex from Kookoochoo (who had been guarding it) and attacked Poobadoo. Poobadoo, who had heard the Prophecy before, immediately knew that his doom was near, however he fought Butternub fiercely anyway. For a while, it appeared that the Prophecy might be wrong, and that Randy would not be able to defeat Poobadoo. However, right as Randy was being overwhelmed, Jeubadiah threw a small rock at Poobadoo's head, momentarily distracting him and giving Butternub time to strike the killing blow, defeating Poobadoo forever. Upon his death, there was a great explosion of magical energy, killing all but the Fellowship and the Quaggan Council (who were being shielded by Flipdroop). Final Death After fulfilling the prophecy, Butternub was devoid of purpose. He wandered Tyria for ten years with the Sword of Nex before dying in Jeubadiah's Mansion in Lyon very suddenly. When an autopsy was performed, no cause of death was discovered, so it was assumed that Flipdroop had taken him back to his realm due to the fact that he was no longer needed on Tyria. He was buried on an island in the ocean with the Sword of Nex, and a magical guardian was created to guard his tomb from those who would try to use the Sword of Nex for evil. Category:Lord of the Quaggans Category:Major Characters